Philippines hatafutte parade
by uzuki-chan
Summary: This here the hatafutte parade, Philippines style! Came up with this while listening to some of the characters songs and to help cure my writers block


In my right hand is a mangga¹

In my left hand is a bolo²!

Sampugita³, sampugita its a sampugita parade

Towards an enchanting world, tara na⁴!

Take your hands, make a circle, spins and it's the world!

With halo-halo*5, I'm in the best condition

Asul, pula, dilaw at, puti make my bandila*6

And don't forget the araw at tatlong bituin, they're Luviminda*7!

He-ta-lia!

"There are 7,107 islands that make up my country. But that's only when it's low tide. When it's high tide there are 7,101 islands."

Sampugita, sampugita, it's a sampugita parade!

Sound your instruments, it's time to march

If everyone at one-two makes an ensemble

The one and only song will be complete

The one on the kulintang*8 is me, Philippines!

"C'mon let's play so we can have lambanog*9 later"

White sandy beaches of Boracay to Palawan

Welcoming tourists with open arms and smiles

Eating lechon*10 at family gatherings

And singing karaoke¹¹ together afterwords

"So come on over, it'll be fun!"

Perlas ng Silanganan¹²

Perlas ng Silanganan~ pasko*¹³ starts at September here

Perlas ng Silanganan~ it lasts 'till February*¹⁴

Perlas ng Silanganan By then you'll see the parols*15

"Hey later on let's eat some langka*16 , how does that sound? Wait, are they dancing the tinikling*17 ? I wanna join!"

Sampugita, sampugita, it's a sampugita parade

The melody is universal

The 5 continents and 7 seas

With this lively tempo

They'll transfer each other

Asul, pula, dilaw at puti

"The eagles here are one of the biggest in the world!*18!

He-ta-lia!

"Aahh, now that that's over, I should start cooking before Kuya China and the others come over. I wonder what I should cook? Kare-kare*19 maybe? Oh well whatever it is I'm sure they'll enjoy it."

Xxxxxxxx

Okay I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a while. It's just that I had a writers block and deicided that I should post they this to cure it.

If you're wondering what half of this stuff means here is an explanation

¹ mangga-Tagalog for mango. Mangoes are one of the most popular fruits of the Philippines and our mangoes are known for its sweetness. Its also the national fruit of the Philippines.

² The bolo is a long knife that is called "itak" in Tagalog. It is similar to a machete. Once was used for miltay purposes but is now used for martial arts and farming.

³ Sampugita is the name of a white sweet smelling flower that is the national flower of the Philippines.

⁴ Tara na! - Tagalog for "let's go!"

*5 Halo-halo is a Filipino parfait/desserr made up of shaved ice topped with evaporated milk, ube paste, pinipig, and other toppings. The words "halo-halo" mean "mix-mix" because after you add your desired toppings with the shaved ice, you mix it together.

*6 Asul, pula, dilaw at, puti make my bandila- Tagalog for, blue, red, yellow and white make my flag.

*7 And don't forget the araw at tatlong bituin, they're Luviminda- Some of it is in Tagalog; And don't forget the suns nd three stars. They're Luviminda.

Luviminda refers to the three islands that make up the Philippines. Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. The name Luviminda takes after the first few letters of all three islands.

Lu-Luzon

Vi-Visayas

Minda-Mindanao

Luviminda is also a name that can name a person.

*8 kulintang is an instrument that comes from Southeast Asia. It is composed on a row of small, horizontally-laid gongs that function melodically, accompanied by larger, suspended gongs and drums.

*9 Lambanog is a wine made from coconuts

*10 Lechon is a suckling pig that is roasted. Originated from Spain but was brought to Philippines through colonization. But it is served at family gatherings and parties.

¹¹ Karaoke- Like most Asians, Filipinos love karaoke. At family gatherings at parties there will most likely be karaoke.

¹² Perlas ng Silanganan- Tagalog for "Pearl of the Orient seas". It is the nickname for Philippines.

¹³ Pasko - Tagalog for Christmas. And yes it does start in September. It's one of the longest Christmas celebrations.

¹⁴ I'm not sure when it ends. I know its either late January or early February

*15 Parols- Christmas lights.

*16 Langka- Tagalog for jack fruit

*17 Tinikling- A traditional folk dance. It involves two people beating, tapping, and sliding two bamboo poles on the ground and against each other in coordination with one or more dancers who step over and in between the poles in a dance.

*18 The Philippine eagle, also known as the monkey eating eagle is one of the largest birds of prey. It's second to the Harpy.

*19 Kare-kare is a Filipino stew/dish that is made up of meat, peanut butter sauce and vegetables. To over seas Filipino workers, its comfort food and it's one of my favorite foods.

There it is. I hope you enjoyed reading this and if I got anything wrong please pm me and I'll fix it.

Review 


End file.
